One interesting pinkette
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: Because things were just plainly doomed since the ever-present Anbu Captain decided to take a break. (Non/Mass, ItaSaku)
1. Chapter 1

This little one barely avoided abandonment, I've placed it in the wrong folder thereby forgot about this poor story. It's meant to be a short two-to-three chaptered fanfic. Nothing big, just a slightly amusing plot to make you all out there relax in this hectic shedule known as life :D

Current mood: Stuck to the bone with a damn cold due to playing badmington with both nepehw swithout (sneeze) proper clothing. Take it as an example and wear (eyes watering) a jacket even if the sun shines brightly.

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

Uchiha Itachi rarely slept in.

Contrary to popular belief Uchiha Itachi was not the emotionless, perfectionistic Shinobi everyone portrayed him to be, who thought of things such as laziness on a very much deserved day-off being beneath his _emotionless, perfectionistic_ existence.

No. Uchiha Itachi actually very much enjoyed slacking off when the circumstances' allowed him to.

Whenever Uchiha Itachi finally managed to pull his insomniac self off the roster, he _was_ off the roster period. This fact is well-known inside the walls of the enormous clan heir's mansion.

Even his beloved little sibling knows to stay put, far off, twenty feet away from Uchiha Itachi's room. Nobody made noise as long as Uchiha Itachi was in the confines of his room on a rare day off. It was one of the unwritten, golden house rules that nobody dared to mess with.

Not Fugaku.

Not Mikoto.

Not Sasuke.

Not the chipping birds.

**Nobody **did.

That's why when Uchiha Itachi, _on his rare day off_, awoke to someone animatedly knocking against their front door his family members automatically knew there would be hell to pay.

_Uchiha Itachi_ rarely slept in and the poor soul that currently dared to disturb his healthy slumber would get more than a simple morning greeting.

His feet begrudgingly made contact with the chilly wood floor and he set course to the entrance of the manor. The more steps he took, the louder got the knocking which only added to his sour mood.

His hand turned the door knob and he literally had to clench his eyes shut against the broad daylight invading his irises. Despite his momentary sight loss he was very much aware of a certain chill in the air.

Had he been more observant Itachi would have sensed the murderous aura neatly stored in a pink haired person.

However. For the dark haired prodigy a day off is _a_ day off.

"Ko- _ni_- chi- _wa, _Itachi-san~ " stated a very normal looking Haruno Sakura in a sing-song voice.

Itachi figured it would bring him problems if he would strangle this certain individual for breaking his peaceful sleep. The woman was after all Tsunade-sama's apprentice, who in turn just so happened to be Konoha's fifth Hokage. He had to stuff his anger away for the moment and maybe later Itachi would use it in a _friendly_ spar against Shisui.

"Haruno-san, what can I do for you?"

His charcoal eyes swiftly took in her appearance. The seventeen years old teen had a blood red, short sleeved tunic and navy ninja leggings ending about ten inches below her knees. Her usual boots were replaced with standard Shinobi sandals. Her curves were perfectly visible, even for the sleep deprived Uchiha.

She certainly blossomed into a fine woman.

"I wondered, would you be please as kind as to call Sasuke? We have some unfinished business." Her smile was bright, angelic even. Her pearly white teeth showed themselves and he could swear the sun reflected on them creating a sparkle.

Itachi saw no flaw in the pinkette's logic, her body language has not lied nor did her overly sweet tone rang any alarm bells inside his head. He did not know this woman well after all, she was merely an acquaintance and appeared pretty normal.

"Of course. Would you like to come in?" A pure etiquette exchange.

"Nu-uh, I'm good." Usually her answer would be more fitting enveloped in mannerism together with grace, but what did he care he was no judge after all.

"Please hold on, I will be back shortly." A quick approving nod from the pinkette and Itachi was on his way to Sasuke's room.

On the threshold meanwhile Sakura cracked her knuckles in preparation, Sasuke would not even know what hit him _that bastard._

X

* * *

X

A short thud was all Sasuke got before his Aniki entered. He was just sharpening his weapons for tomorrows mission.

He raised his brows in surprise "Isn't today your free day Aniki? Did something happen?" It was anything but usual to see Itachi up when he could still very well be in _lalalala_ land.

"Your teammate awaits you outside." Sasuke scowled, must be Naruto wanting to discuss their upcoming mission. Damn knucklehead, he knows not to appear on Itachi's day off first thing early in the morning. Sasuke had just warned him yesterday at Ichiraku's.

After a short thanks the younger Uchiha stalked to their front door. Itachi was just unlucky having his room right next to the entrance.

The future Uchiha head joined his younger sibling, he already was awake the only thing left for him to do was to put on some clothes and eat breakfast.

Itachi was just entering his room when he registered an earthquake like sound coming from the corridor. He immediately ran to aid his otouto, thoughts clear '_Ambush, enemy attack, assassination?'_

What greeted him was anything but.

"Even Kami-sama would only forgive you once! Where the hell did you get the permission to do that!?"

Sakura had punched Sasuke through their corridor wall throwing him neatly _into_ their living room's floor, to Fugaku's utmost shock. His father sat on their couch, steadily reading his morning paper up until now that is.

Sasuke was bleeding on his head, Itachi was sure he earned some broken ribs as well as a concussion. It was a wonder he was still conscious. Sakura on the other hand was shaking with monstrous rage, she took slow predatory steps towards her prey, creating little cracks on their floor in the shape of her tiny feet. There was nothing left from the previous smile. The Uchiha inwardly wondered about her most interesting ability to change from happy-go-lucky into I-kill-you in merely seconds.

"Sakura, wait! I- I can explain! We –"

"_Shut up_ you lousy, good for nothing teammate!" Like an inferno Sakura flew towards her target; nothing would stop her iron-like body. She was now straddling Sasuke by the waist her knees on each side. Itachi could not help himself but appreciate her wonderfully defined muscles. He just had a thing for strength and courage. This woman was the epitome of both.

Breaking a wall with merely a punch in the Uchiha heir's home nonetheless, not even the bravest of rogue ninjas would dare to do that.

Another floor shockingly boom filled everyone's ears. Itachi squeezed one eye shut, minutely. It was horribly loud. Sakura just punched a new hole into their floor, merely inches apart from his ototuto's head.

Now the wood spotted a awfully deep hole; no thanks to Sakura. Oh joy, the moment his mother sets her charcoal eyes on this she will be overly thrilled. Surely.

Itachi could see his father sweet-drop from the corner where he stood. Was this perhaps a daily occurrence? The prodigy would have to ask him later. For now the Uchiha's attention was completely caught by a pair of expressive emerald eyes.

The emotions in them were so raw, alive. He was sure if it was possible they would swallow one wholly. Simply mesmerizing.

Well, probably not for Sasuke who was currently trying to cover his face. Itachi could not decide if it was because of the humiliation in front of his father or just fear.

Probably both.

After a few moments Sakura stood up, at the same time wrapping her hand around his ototuto's high collar in a vice grip. Afterwards she fumingly dragged him away while muttering various curses underneath her breath.

Itachi took after them up until their house gate even then he stood there for severely minutes watching how his little brother got handled, nothing short a sack of potatoes, while literally getting dirt inside his mouth.

Sasuke wriggled around similarly to a wrongly-ruffled chicken unwillingly approaching its butcher.

To Itachi's immense amusement several other individuals decided to watch the unfolding scenario, stopping in their daily tracks.

Somehow, Itachi decided, having Shisui as a teammate is not so bad after all. The prodigy could have been unluckier.

X

* * *

X

She couldn't believe it.

The female could not believe it.

Sakura could **not** _believe_ it.

These damn envious, obnoxious, moronic, senseless, shortsighted, unorthodox, dumb, thick-skulled –

"Sakura let my damn collar and person go; or so help I'm gonna get _serio_ – " A quite violent smack against the road made Sasuke's mouth go silent.

"- _pissed off_ you mean!?" Sasuke's only female teammate roared her usual battle scream ramming him against the dirty road, repeatedly. He was beyond himself. Not only did Sakura leave his poor home with heavy scars – mildly put- but she also decided to drag him throughout the entire Uchiha compound straight to the – Sasuke recognized the road, even when the dirt covered his perfect eye-sight – training grounds.

The young Uchiha felt humiliated, on the other hand Sasuke just knew Sakura would not suddenly change her mind and abandon him somewhere in peace. He did ask her, multiple times already, his tries ended with dirt inside his _everything_. Another plea – yes, Sasuke can actually plea – would be suicide.

He would rather gladly maintain his remaining pride and dignity, if acting as a stuffed turkey will help him through this so be it. With that decision made the ravenette hold his tongue tightly shut, awaiting the end of his teammates rage.

"I guarantee you Sasuke, no one is as pissed off as me in the moment and I have every right to be as well!"

Sasuke didn't even ask, he knew the question was unneeded. She would just –

"How could you two!" A violent toss towards his person "Not only did you, as well as Naruto, steal my first solo S – ranked mission but you just so told my parents!" Again, a very heavy toss against the dirt. "They gave me freagin' 'house-arrest'!" At this point Sakura stomped creating half- a-foot craters, Sasuke's body encountered it rather harshly. "Do you know how hard it is for me to live with my civilian parents?! No, of course you don't!"

After a few minutes of grumbling under her nose she added - "I love them alright! But they are at times overprotective. I haven't told them about my mission because I wanted them to know I can handle it! Of course, you two had to go all into 'boys-must-have-first-S-mission' and lied to Tsunade about my health! Then you twerps told my parents! CHA!"

At this point Sasuke had no feeling in both sides.

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

I **so** will enjoy writing Naruto's fair share of Sakura's payback.

Leave me some thoughts please~~

-Doujin


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the lovely feedbacks, my darlings~~! Hope I earn some nice laughs from ya all for this one ｡◕‿◕｡

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

"She did quite a dance across the bridge of your nose." Itachi titled Sasuke's chin to the right, inspecting the damage. From his crouched position he had a good view on the purples and broken skin tissues. He would have gladly checked for any other injuries, however, the only visible part of Sasuke was his skull.

He was buried way up to the head in team sevens' training grounds. Itachi guessed it was meant to serve as some kind of nostalgic memory for his otouto from their first bell-test. Or Sakura was just plainly unforgiving. Probably the second, seeing as Sasuke had a rectangular piece of paper plastered with 'Exercise Extreme Caution.' written all over it.

Sasuke managed to utter a gruff Aniki, then went back to sulking. "I'm a little tied up right now, care to come back later?" Sasuke had no qualms about his brother helping him out, that would work against his older brother's personal resolve of 'You reap what you sow. The younger Uchiha wished to be left alone, his only comfort lying in the knowledge Naruto would soon join him.

An aura of hopelessness had settled over Sasuke, there was nothing and no one to stop Sakura's revenge.

Itachi chuckled then poked Sasuke on the usual spot and shunshined away. Shisui would have a hell of a laugh.

Meanwhile Sasuke jostled for space, the earth had some serious ants problems.

X

* * *

X

"Hi~~nata~!" Lavender eyes went right then. "Sakura-san." A tiny smile graced the heiresses' elegant lips. The young woman refrained from lifting an eyebrow at Sakura, she sensed slight tension. It reminded her somehow of rain; before the lighting hit. Brutally.

"You've seen Konoha's favorite blonde anywhere?" Her friends expression was genuine; coated with naivety. It only furthered her nervousness, if not for the time spent with Naruto, therefore Team seven as well, Hinata would not have been any wiser.

"I think Naruto-kun went to Ichiraku's. He mentioned something along the lines of 'ramen being good before a mission." If anything the tension thickened, Hinata refrained from straightening her shirt, or any other timid movements. Her instincts noted something was about to occur. Bad vibes.

"I see, that's reasonable isn't it?" Sakura's smile tightened, as if withholding her true emotions. With years she turned into a remarkable actress, Hinata was lucky to know the pinkette as well as she did, that way the ravenette could always easy foresee some soon to-be needed damage-control.

"I – I think so?" Really, the female was years behind stuttering. Sometimes however her perspicuous habit recovered.

A confirming sound from Sakura, her eyes lost in the blue of the mid-day sky. Her head whipped around then a quick see-you' and away she was. Absently, Hinata spoke aloud "I wonder which is Naruto-kun's favourite ramen flavour.."

Sakura was still in hearing distance, so her next words were clearly received by Hinata. "Remind me to ask him – " the kunoichi took on a maniacal tone " before I pull out his innards." A gruelling laugh later Hinata stood flabbergasted on the street, swallowing a distressed sound.

X

* * *

X

A career can always be expanded. A simple secretary could always climb the ladder, obtain a chief position of some kind. Genins trained to become Chunin, afterwards Jounin, Anbu and then the best one rose and met the highest peak. Kage. Of course, it did not mean it was futile; to become a Shinobi if you did not wish for the highest position. A profession could easily be fullfiling, even working at the Academy as an instructor. This was only a stereotypical example.

All a career needed was time. To train, to work, to plan. Then and only then was a job fully developed. Some reached peaks, others did not.

With the years Sakura learned, not always nice might she add but with a fistful of Shishou, to Exercise Extreme Caution. As ironic as it was. She could easily become mad with rage and explode, however. She had learned her lessons. Be reasonable. Be smart. Overthink some actions. Strategize, then act.

Along the lines, somehow, Sakura learned to disguise her emotions whenever she wanted. Even now, when her rage reached a achingly high level. Her fingers itched to get the privilege and turn into iron knuckles. She waited. Bid her time accordingly. Just like she learned to.

Of course, it was quicker to act, simply embrace her red blooded fury roar and kick Naruto's ass as soon as she found him. But that was simply stupid. A good Shinobi knows when to step from the shadows, strike their prey.

Just as she did at the Uchiha estate. If she would have let loose, showed her true face the second she entered the grounds, it would have only brought her a restraining order. Of course, because stomping down houses would not have resulted in another outcome.

So she walked properly, knocked gracefully and waited. Oh and boy was it worth it. She relished in the boom when she had crossed Sasuke's face. So worth it.

Sakura rose her way, bathed in glory whenever the plan hit jackpot, but she knew that, inevitably, there was never room to evade the consequences of her actions.

Like right now, in her Shishou's office, with two barely conscious teammates, standing to their furthest away from her. Better safe than sorry.

No matter what, it was worth it Sakura thought.

"Where's the ringleader of this hell of a circus!" Her Shishou was angry, very angry. Though, there was no need for Tsunade-sama to wait. Play a cool face. She was their Hokage, after all, and her teacher. That, Sakura thought, was exactly why she feared the consequences.

Because she knew how horridly sadistic Tsunade could be. Despite herself, Sakura gulped.

X

* * *

X

Kakashi enjoyed his usual orange novel, relishing in the afternoon sun and busty street life. Theoretically, he should be meeting up with Guy for yet another challenge, or was it some meeting with Tsunade-sama? Well, he decided, a little going with the flow of life has never harmed somebody.

A sudden burst of chakra cloud told him he had gained himself some company. His eye lifted in his usual trouble-free manner and Kakashi had to stop the urge to run far away. His positive angry village leader had materialized herself a few feet away from him, her psychics making it clear she was in one of her infamous mood swings.

"You're late!" shouted Tsunade's clone.

Evading technique #21 Flattery. "Weeeell, you see, I thought I'd buy you some flowers for your five-years Hokage jubilee."

That got him a lifted eyebrow. "I'm managing leadership for seven years already, Kakashi."

"Ah, then even more reason to buy you flowers Hokage-sama and celebrate the jubilee." He replied cheerily.

Tsunade steadied her hands on her curvy hips with a annoyed fashion. "The yearly celebration of my reign is months away." She added with a grave tone "And if you ever buy me flowers I'll punch them into your lying face, stuff them through your thorax and make you swallow that pretty junk of greenery."

The Jounin sweat dropped behind his mask. "Dully noted."

Tsunade harrumphed. "I'm awaiting you inside my office in two'."

Kakashi creased his brows "The time doesn't cover the distance, Hokage-sama."

"Then grow you some wings, Tinkerbelle, and get that lazy ass of yours to the Tower!"

Abruptly, the jutsu was released and the clone puffed away, leaving a disturbed Kakashi behind. He released a breath, stored his paradise inside the safety of his pouch then sprinted towards his destination.

_Just what did they pull now, these three._

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

I left you all in the dark, didn't I? You'd like to know what happened in the time frame betwen _Sakura-found-Naruto_ and _Sakura-in-office_? ◕‿◕

Then, please be my guest, and wait for chapter three =D

Love, love

- Doujin


	3. Chapter 3

I hoped to end this here, in chapie three, but well, I got suddenly inspired and the next chapter will probably be the last one.B**ut**, beware there'll be muuuuuch ItaSaku~~! Finally :D In all that scheeming, planning, beating, prakning it indeed lacked ItaSaku; it had to be like that though, for the plot to mature.

_Special_ thanks to: **saku **_Dear, you just touched me with your 'I've been waiting for two months', I'm so very awed by you :D Please await the next chapter, there'll be more ItaSaku~!_

_A huge, bear-like 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed, faved and liked! :D_

Everyone; consider yourselves hugged~!

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

Shisui couldn't believe his eyes. He actually rubbed them, just to be sure he saw, in fact, a buried up to his chin Sasuke. His little, broody, nosy, moody baby cousin. Whoever did this, he decided, was a genius and earned himself a favor from Shunshin no Shisui. He really needed to get the rights for that prank, it was just way too good to be true.

To top everything his cousin was not only toes deep in soil but also masterfully beaten-up. He wanted to cry; what a dream come-true, to see Sasuke finally at someone else's mercy!

First things first; he roared with laughter. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge when he rolled back and forth with screams of greatest pleasure. Only after a good amount of, let's say, four minutes did he stop. Because Sasuke learned to glare from Itachi and when Itachi glared; it hurt.

The master of the Body Flicker technique stood candle straight, arms on hips with a Naruto award-worth grin.

"I take it, after your performance of greatest joy, you won't Shunshin me out, huh."

That kid could read minds.

"Depends, dearest cousin." He put emphasis on the _dearest_.

Sasuke was sceptic. "On what, exactly?" He asked suspiciously.

Angling pole thrown, fish catched. "Let's see, hmm, _ah_, that's right." He patted himself on the forehead, "My mood!" then used his legendary skill to cowardly vanish.

Sasuke sighed. He _so_ saw that one coming.

"Duck-butt."

Oh what great joy, his day just got better.

"Wannabe-Picasso." It was beneath him, answering insults, but he was buried chin deep in some kind of ants nest, there was just no beneath him anymore.

Greetings done, Sai stared - with his usual socially awkward smile.

"Hokage –sama summons you, pronto." The last part was a quotation, obviously.

That guy got a high from antagonizing people, Sasuke swore on that.

"Oh yes, of course, just let me get my imaginary shovel with my earth entombed arm. Because that will so work." Sasuke had really not much playroom, sarcasm was a very welcome weapon.

"That's nonsensical. And coming from me, it's a serious accusation."

It appears Sai had some guts after all, because one didn't insult a pissed off Uchiha.

"Just lend me a hand already!" The ravenette shouted, exaggerated.

Sai titled his head. "And what would I gain from it?" Sasuke would ask if he's serious but it's Sai, anything's possible with Sai.

"Maybe a feat which wasn't introduced to you, yet, common courtesy." He was, after all, reading all these how-to books about emotions, healthy human sense, and all.

Sai concentrated deeply for a moment, his brows furrowed a little, he was staring at the sky. Finally, he nodded. "That's acceptable."

Despite himself, Sasuke gaped. His teammate was a lost cookie. Maybe he'd find his way back to the pack, in a far-away future. Just so.

X

* * *

X

"So, let me sum it up." The fiery village leader sat with crossed legs and arms behind her desk with a cold stare fixed at the famous troublemaker team, plus Kakashi.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee here to my left, " Tsunade bobbed her head in their direction. " faked a report about your health, stood up for your mission, and succeeded." A freshly manicured fingernail pointed towards Sakura. "You, after getting behind the truth, stormed to the Uchiha's, destroyed their home, then dragged the heirs' younger brother to the training grounds and buried him there." Sasuke flinched at that, he got himself bitten by ants. Ants, for Kami's sake!

Sakura drew her brows together. "Actually –

SILENCE!" A loud thud and the pinkette was KO'ed. Kakashi's fingers twitched for some 'Icha Icha' but he sure as hell wouldn't draw the attention to himself. Big sorry to his sweet student though.

Naruto cringed. He knew for a fact that, yes, Tsunade's books were much more heavier when she actually threw them. Even in his emotinally pitiable form he sympathized with his teammate. Sasuke on the other hand grinned sneakily. He knew of two persons so far who could put Sakura into place. Haruno Mebuki – that woman was a she-devil which Sakura unfortunately inherited, as well as Tsunade for obvious reasons.

The pinkette raised slowly, one hand nursing the bump on her pink head. Tsunade cleared her throat. "As I was saying, before I got so rudely interrupted, " Of course throwing heavy books was so very not-rude, like, at all. " – you decided to play avenger and execute some self-justice." A pointed look at Sakura from all sides.

"Yes." She replied with politely closed eyes. Then recalled the events loudly. "After I've left Sasuke on the training grounds, I've begun my search for Naruto."

X

* * *

X

Konoha's Orange Hero was sufficiently eating his delicious miso ramen with roasted pork fillet, then, out of nowhere stopped. He stared seemingly at nothing and no one. A chill descended from the top of his head to the end of his toes. He knew, simply was aware. The alarm got off. His special 'Sakura-chan-will-soon-beat-me' alarm.

Naruto transported himself into his apartment instantly.

Inside his save zone, free from any fairy fists, he allowed himself to relax. The blonde trailed lazy to his kitchen and halted. There, on his table stood a cake. Delicious looking, huge, decorated with various frosting cake. It was white and overall made him want to eat it.

His brows furrowed for a moment, it wasn't there this morning meaning someone was inside his home, but if it were so Kurama would've instantly rang alarm. The fox snored amusingly, Naruto decided to let it be. He didn't finish his portion at Ichiraku's and that cake was way too appealing. Grinning he searched for a knife then chopped enthusiastically into his sweet desert…

The frigging cake exploded on him, covering his whole kitchen with frosting. Kurama laughed, Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sai would pay for this.

His feet traveled to his bathroom, he quickly threw his clothes off and entered the shower. Five minutes later Naruto emerged chirpingly bright from it, he duck inside his slippers proceeding to comb through his hair – he stopped moving.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" he pointed accusingly at his mirror reflection. Then realized, it's indeed, no other but himself. "Why in the world am I green!?" He shouted until his throat felt sick, he scrubbed but this weird green paint didn't even bulge.

Kurama's cries of amusement echoed in Naruto's subconscious. "Don't laugh!" He tried desperately to deny this absurdity. Why would Sai go to such lengths! Unless..

'_It wasn't that emotionally constipated teammate of yours._' As an afterthought the fox added, _'Idiot_.' snorting.

"Sakura.." Naruto hugged his head "Oh damn it, I'm so dead!" Kurama's gleefully reminded _'And green._'

Wait a second. If Sakura knew about what they did, "Sasuke!" no matter the circumstances he would not abandon his teammate. '_She's probably got him first_.'

Naruto's brow furrowed. "But why?" '_Well,'_ the fox elaborated '_ – a true predator goes for the best prey at the end.'_ The blonde gulped, then and there he needed something to soothe him. "Water." Nervous, he walked back inside his kitchen all the while avoiding any remains of the fake cake. "I need water."

The fridge opened and Naruto scrammed backwards, falling down. He stuttered, his face paled, eyes watered because back in the fridge, inside a jar, stared something back at him; Sakura's head.

He instantly went berserk, shot to his front door, opened it and despite his agony, loss, shock Naruto covered his ears and shut his eyes. Some kind of high-pitched shriek flew from his door throughout whole Konoha. He's never heard something this loud, not even Kurama could roar louder. _'Hey._' voiced the fox.

Then, to make everything even worse teams of Anbu materialized in front of him, one of them took off his mask.

"Itachi! Sakura –! We have to! She's been – " He was cut off when something hard hit his neck. Naruto went unconscious.

…

..

.

Naruto awoke to the sound of droplets hitting floor. His eyes opened, instantly memories kicked in and he shouted for someone, anyone, because it was so dark, he was tied to a chair, and Sakura!

Light struck him hard in the face. Footsteps, a figure, he knew that man.

"Itachi, listen! Let me go, I have to go and search for –"

A kunai swished by, inches away from his ear. He went silent.

"Naruto-kun you are accused of stealing a mission from Haruno Sakura. How do you pledge?"

Said blonde really wanted to double check what he's had just heard, smack himself, pinch his skin. Was Uchiha Itachi asking him of that mission Sasuke and he stole from Sakura, when she in turn was reduced to only a head; inside his fridge!

Was he insane!? "What!? No! That's not the time for that, Itachi, listen –" A second kunai pinned his pants to the wood of his chair, way too close to certain parts of his…anatomy.

Again, silence reigned.

"We can do this one way, " Itachi's eyes had a dangerous glint. " – or another."

Was he insane? Was Itachi insane!? Sakura was murdered cruelly and he was being accused of taking a meek mission! This got to be a damn nightmare, really. He wished he could pinch himself, again.

_'__Naruto, listen. I think you've got it –' _Naruto didn't register Kurama trying to tell him something vital. "Fine! I, we, Sasuke and me took a mission, selfishly, from our teammate, Haruno Sakura." Naruto gritted out. "Now, can we please all go on and search for Sakura's murdered remains then, while we're on it, kill that bastard who did it?"

Itachi started chuckling afterwards released a gentle laugh. Naruto was perplexed, did he somehow, due to his huge intelligence, go mad? Because, who would laugh when a friend just got killed!

"Finally, you admitted it at least." Naruto's eyes widened, no way. "I suppose I don't have a right to physically harm you, pity." Sakura walked into the illuminated area, Naruto got a huge grin plastered all over his face. She's alive! Sakura is alive, that's all that mattered. _'Imbecile, what do you think I've been trying to tell you this whole time?'_ Of course, Naruto went deaf on his partner's words. The fox sighed and leaned onto his huge, fanged paw in a bored gesture.

"Sakura-chan, I've thought you were – "

"Dead. I know, I've staged everything." She was way too emotionless. But then, in Naruto's mind, it all clicked. He wanted to point a accusing finger at his friend, but, tied up and all.

"You tricked me!"

Her eyes transferred to slits. "Yes, like you with my mission." She put emphasis on the 'my'.

Naruto winced. "That.., it doesn't gives you the right to scare me to death like that."

Sakura shrugged. "Perhaps. But you needed to learn; what better way to learn something by experiencing heavy emotions."

Naruto wouldn't, couldn't reply. He did deserve revenge, but this? "Alright! I see your point." He really did. "How did you pull it off?" Naruto was curious.

"Well, " She smiled at Itachi in silent thanks, he nodded pleasantly. "That cake; basic prank, I was a little surprised you fell for that." Naruto looked embarrassed away. "The head; genjutsu in a jar, pretty cool actually. Itachi-san brought it up." Naruto glared at Sasuke's brother. Traitor. "That awkward sound, your door jammed into an over-sized air horn. Then the Anbu squads; Itachi-san's doing."

She looked pleasantly happy, like after a good days work. Itachi was truly interested now. So many facets she had. He smiled, no one noticed.

"We're.., uh, even now, right?" Naruto would not, not live through a punch of hers right now. He was emotionally finished.

"Yup." Sakura's expression changed to one of pure evil. "Remember this day whenever you want to pull something on me again." In a flash she was in front of the poor blonde, holding tightly onto his collar. "Got it?" She yelled in a manner Tsunade would be proud of.

"Loud and clear." Naruto said in a clipped, horror filled voice.

Sakura nodded, returned to her good mood, patted her friend's shoulders and untied him.

X

* * *

X

"That's all." Sakura told her story, now it was up to her Shishou. She could only pray to not get a 'Special Tsunade Training Day', she wouldn't be able to move after seventy hours of non-stop combat. Tsunade had a lot of pent-up energy, filling out paperwork had that effect.

The village head shoot up from her seat, everyone went frigid. Sakura expected to receive a fist in her face, Tsunade only reached for a folder of documents. The guests of Hokage-sama sighed, all relieved.

"Let me read the villagers' version of 'that's all'. " Tsunade cleared her throat temperamentally and quoted like a true poet would've recited.

" 'I have only intended to buy groceries but suddenly a huge burst of loud, ear shattering noise made me fall down the hill.' Usago Mao, 98 – she broke both her legs and an arm not to mention the many bruises." Tsunade glared at Sakura. " ' My child was playing on the nearby playgrounds when suddenly a crashing, loud sound erupted from somewhere in Konoha. My poor soon fell from the swing and I had to lull him to sleep that evening, for he wouldn't stop crying.' Yukina and Yousuke Motou, 27 and 5." Tsunade tsk'ed and read forth. " 'Poor Akakamaru and the other ninja dogs, maintained by our clan, were found eighty miles from Konoha, after hearing a horribly painful sound coming from idiot Naruto's apartment. Beg for permission to feed Naruto to them. We've spend the whole day searching the woods for our dogs.' Inuzuka Kiba, 19." Sakura looked uncomfortably embarrassed, Naruto paled. The other two exchanged knowing looks. " 'I was heading to deliver Ramen to my clients, then children overrun me. My Ramen spilled everywhere, on various venders with various goods, starting with silk ending on potatoes.' Teuchi – Ichiraku Ramen chief,49."

The Sannin slammed her palms on her desk, creating cracks of splintered wood. "You want me to read more? Because there's plenty!"

Everyone stayed quiet, out of respect.

Tsunade slumped tiringly into her seat, she rubbed her forehead. "I really don't want to delve into that matter further." She glanced at the little group in front of her. "Naruto, Sasuke you two will do for five months nothing else but completing boring D class missions and holding classes on teamwork dynamic at the Academy." As an afterthought, "With Kakashi supervising." Tsunade added.

The reaction was immediate; Sasuke twitched, Naruto cried out loud arguments, Kakashi's head hung low. Meanwhile Sakura, she was waiting for her own punishment.

Tsunade's eyes glinted in that sadistic way. "As for you, dearest." Not good, Shishou's never, ever used that word on her before. She was totally, irreparably doomed. "You, Sakura, will make it up to the – " The Godaime searched through her papers. " – _450_ citizens of Konoha. You will help the old Ladys heal, lull traumatized kids to sleep, donor the finest food to the scared-off animals, work part-time for free at Ichiraku's, pay back the ruined goods by _yourself,_ for the five months and perhaps counting." After a pause she continued. "Of course there will be no missions for you, only a repeat of our Training Day sessions." Tsunade let out a laugh "I will very much enjoy educating you anew."

Doomed. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

The blondes' eyes lit up, she forgot a crucial part. "You'll be supervised by Uchiha Itachi."

There was shock, no words. Only gapingly silence.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What, you're waiting for an invitation to leave? Out!"

After the initial seconds, everybody got their senses back and left. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stood before the Hokage tower, their spirits similar to lost souls. They even ignored the energetic greetings from both Gai and Lee.

Sasuke slid sharply towards Sakura. "Well, was it worth it?" He asked, irritated.

She adjusted her sight on him, grinned widely and said; "Totally."

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

Man, I've really strugled with the Naruto-revenge part. A beating or more psychological consequences? Well, now you know for what I've opted =D

Please leave me your thoughts, dearies (✿◠‿◠)

**PS: I've recently made a new doujinshi, of course a ItaSaku, if you want to read it, watching works too :D, check my profile for the link.**


End file.
